


Reward

by Sassywrites77



Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessiveness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Genma has canceled on Gai several times during the week and decides to reward Gai for his patience.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma
Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for @genmaweek Genma Weekend 2020. I chose to go with free day and just write some pure smut for my guys. I feel like I may be writing Gai a little ooc, but I just don’t think he would be all youthful this and that while getting it on with someone. What do I know. All I can say is, it is fiction and smutty and hope you enjoy it!

Genma grinned mischievously to himself as he lay back on his bed waiting for Gai’s arrival. He had sent the other man a message inviting him over, having finally gotten a free night from work. He felt bad that he’d had to cancel on his boyfriend several times this past week due to his job, but tonight he planned to make up for it.

He knew how much Gai loved when he wore a choker. Hell, he’d given him the special one he wore now for his birthday a few weeks ago. So he had prepared a special surprise for him tonight to reward him for his patience this week.

When Gai arrived, he was pleased to find his beautiful boyfriend sprawled across the bed in nothing but the choker he’d given him for his birthday. Genma smirked as he noticed Gai’s immediate reaction to seeing him this way, his cock already semi-hard and pressing against the front of his green suit. With a twinkle of mischief in his eye, he rolled over on his stomach, sliding up on his knees to present his other surprise to his lover, an anal plug with a jewel at the base that was the same color as the suit Gai always wore. He heard Gai growl and turned his head to see the other man stripping out of his clothes as quickly as he could.

“I’m all ready for you, my green beast,” Genma said, wiggling his ass at the bigger man.

Gai knelt behind him on the bed, his hands smoothing over Genma’s ass cheeks. Genma yelped in surprise when he felt the sting as Gai slapped one cheek. He was rewarded with another slap to his other cheek.

“Fuck,” he cried out, not having expected something like that from Gai, but also not realizing he would like it so much.

Gai ran his hands over Genma’s ass again, this time his thumbs spreading his cheeks. Genma groaned as he felt Gai’s lips pressing kisses to him as he pressed a thumb against the base of the plug. He carefully wiggled the plug, pulling it out just slightly before pressing it back in. Genma’s head dropped forward, face pressing into the sheets muffling his cry as the plug rubbed against his prostate. Gai made an approving noise as he repeated the action again. 

“Oh my, Genma, you chose a longer one, huh? Did you play with yourself as you prepped for me?” he asked, sliding the plug slowly out and in, hitting Genma’s prostate each time. 

He heard Genma’s muffled cry again and watched as his hands clenched in the sheets. He thought he heard Genma say something as he moved the plug again. His free hand wrapped itself in Genma’s hair and tugged, pulling his head up and away from the bed.

“What was that?” Gai asked, pulling a little harder, bringing Genma’s head back further and making his back arch. He waited for the other man’s response, pulling the plug out just a bit. As Genma started to answer, he pushed it back in, the tip hitting his prostate once more.

Genma cried out, “Please, f-fuck me, now! Gai, please!”

Gai chuckled, letting go of his lover's hair and reaching for the lube and condom that was already laying on the bedside table.

He rolled the condom on then slicked his cock with the lube before reaching again for the plug. He pressed it in just to hear Genma whimper before slowly removing it. The plug was long but not as wide as Gai’s cock. Setting it to the side, he ran a hand over Genma’s hip. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for me?” he asked, voice tinged with a hint of concern.

“I’m sure, Gai. Please just. Aaaaah!” 

Genma’s words turned to a loud moan as Gai pressed the tip of his cock inside him. Gai worked slowly, not wanting to hurt Genma. When his hips were flush against Genma’s ass, he paused letting Genma’s body adjust to the new intrusion. However; his lover had grown impatient Gai learned as Genma rocked his hips, shifting forward then back, slowly and only an inch or so at first, but was soon fucking himself on Gai’s cock.

“Fuck, Genma, my love. You are so beautiful like this,” Gai groaned, his hands resting on Genma’s hips as he continued to fuck himself. 

When Genma tried to increase the pace, Gai stopped him. He wrapped an arm around Genma’s waist pulling him up so his back was pressed to Gai’s chest. He settled his other hand at the base of Genma’s throat, fingers caressing the lock that lay there. Gai maintained the slow thrusts as he kissed and nipped at Genma’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m glad you don’t seem to mind my possessiveness. To see you in the choker I gave you, knowing you are mine and I’m yours, it thrills me.”

Gai’s thrusts became quicker as he claimed Genma’s lips in a kiss, the angle making it wet and sloppy. Genma moaned against his lips, trying to speak but was so far gone, he was incoherent.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Gai moved his hand from Genma’s throat to wrap around his cock, spreading the precum around the tip, his thumb dipping into the slit making Genma whine needily. He began stroking the other man’s cock, trying to time it to the thrust of his hips.

Genma cried out, “Gai!” as he came all over Gai’s hand and his stomach. Gai continued to pump in and out, still stroking him until Genma whimpered at the sensitivity, clenching around Gai and bringing him over the edge. 

He captured Genma’s lips in another kiss as he came down from his high. He eased out of him then helped him to lie down, laying down next to him. Genma rolled over, and Gai pulled him to his side, Genma’s head resting on his chest.

“Are you alright? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Genma grinned against his chest. Gai was always so concerned about hurting him, being too rough. It warmed his heart.

“I’m fine, Gai. That was exactly what I wanted. Though, before recent events,“ he said, fingering the lock at his throat, “I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so possessive.”

Gai sat up, worry etched across his face. “I’m sorry. It is not youthful of me to be that way. I...I can-”

Genma sat up too, ignoring for the moment what a mess he was. He pressed a finger to Gai’s lips stopping him from saying more.

“I’m not complaining, Gai. I like it...a lot. I would never have thought that I would, but I do. I like, no I love being only yours. I love you.”

Oh no, Genma thought, as he noticed the beginning of tears in Gai’s eyes. He didn’t mean to make the sensitive man cry. Instead of crying though, he clasped Genma’s hands in his.

“I love you too, Genma. I will always be awed to have you in my life, knowing you love me.”

Genma felt his own eyes begin to water.

“Gai,” he said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Gai’s lips.

When he pulled away, he slapped Gai playfully on the chest. “Enough of this mushy stuff, let’s go get cleaned up, then you can take me to dinner.”

He leapt from the bed, quickly making his way to the bathroom but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a hard chest. Gai nipped at his neck.

“I believe it is  _ you  _ who should be taking  _ me _ to dinner. You have canceled on me several times.”

Genma sighed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right. I’m buying, but just this once,” he answered pulling Gai into the shower and pushing him against the wall, his lips on Gai’s too quickly for the other man to respond.

An hour later, the shower having led to more sex and another shower, the two were waiting for their takeout to arrive. Genma was setting the table when there was a knock on the door, so Gai answered automatically taking care of paying for the meal. He brought the takeout into the kitchen, and they enjoyed their meal, watching a bit of TV afterward before going to bed.

It wasn’t until they were in bed, Genma cuddled against his chest already asleep, that Gai realized he had once again paid for the meal. He chuckled to himself, knowing the man he loved had duped him into it without even trying very hard. He drifted off to sleep thinking that even if he had to pay for their meals for the rest of his life, he would just to have this man wrapped in his arms.


End file.
